Animal-Borgs
The Animal-Borgs are supporting antagonists of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". They are the alternate reality versions of the heroic O.W.C.A. animal agents, as they were turned into cyborgs by 2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz to enforce her family's dictatorial rule in their Tri-State Area. Biography Backstory They used to be agents working for O.W.C.A. in the name of good, but it all changed when 2nd Charlene's husband 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz formulated a plot to take over the Tri-State Area with his army of Norm Bots. The O.W.C.A. sent in their best agent (2nd Perry the Platypus) to stop 2nd Doof at all costs, but 2nd Doof manages to defeat 2nd Perry and turns him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Platyborg. After assigning Platyborg as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm Bots, 2nd Doof proceeded on with his plan, which became a complete success. Several days after the complete takeover, 2nd Charlene took the opportunity to capture 25 more agents and turned them into ruthless cyborgs as well, causing the Agency to go defunct. Ever since then, the Animal-Borgs had been secretly enforcing the Doofenshmirtz family's rule over the Tri-State Area for the next five years. ''Back to the 2nd Dimension'' 2 months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, 2nd Charlene sets out two giant ant robots and the Animal-Borgs to attack the Resistance at Danville Park. Though the giant ant robots were defeated, the Animal-Borgs manage to succeed in capturing the reformed Platyborg, intending to bring him over to Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, the Resistance manages to rescue Platyborg, but not before one of its members, 2nd Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, recognizes Chihuahuaborg as her lost pet Pinky. Despite their failure, Peter the Pandaborg manages to capture 2nd Ferb and brings him to 2nd Charlene. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Resistance leader 2nd Candace Flynn heads over to 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas and Platyborg, taking a restrained 2nd Doofenshmirtz with them since they need him to get through the sensor systems to get in. However, having expected their arrival, 2nd Charlene reveals that the attack on Danville Park and the kidnapping were just diversions to trick the Resistance into bringing her husband to free him. At that moment, the Animal-Borgs arrive to hold 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas and Platyborg at gunpoint. However, anticipating that they would be caught, 2nd Ferb manages to release the trio by pretending that he was turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to launch a frontal attack on the penthouse. At that moment, the Resistance arrives to the penthouse, equipped with specialized fedora hats that contain magnetic deprogramming chips that will relieve the Animal-Borgs of their evil programming. The plan was a success, and all of the Animal-Borgs are now free from 2nd Charlene's control (except for Pandaborg, who became crushed under rubble after being defeated by Platyborg). The Animal-Borgs then turn against the evil Doofenshmirtz couple by holding them at gunpoint so that the Resistance can take them into custody. Unfortunately, the evil couple's daughter 2nd Vanessa arrives and tricks 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, allowing the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, the Animal-Borgs are returned back to duty at the O.W.C.A., where 2nd Candace wishes them good luck on their next mission to track down the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and bring them to justice for their crimes against humanity in the Tri-State Area. Members Several members include: *Agent C/Chickenborg *Agent D (Dog)/Dogborg *Agent F (Flamigo)/Flamigoborg *Agent F (Frog)/Frogborg *Agent K (Kangaroo)/Kangarooborg *Agent K (Kitty)/Kittyborg *Agent L (Lizard)/Lizardborg *Agent M (Monkey)/Monkeyborg *Agent O (Owl)/Owlborg *Agent Perry/Platyborg *Agent Peter/Pandaborg *Agent Pinky/Chihuahuaborg *Agent P (Pig)/Pigborg *Agent R (Rabbit)/Rabbitborg *Agent R (Racoon)/Racoonborg *Agent R (Rat)/Ratborg *Agent Terry/Turtleborg Gallery AminalBorgTrap.jpg|The Animal-Borgs trapping 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas and Platyborg. Navigation Category:Pawns Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Successful Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Evil Creation Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Totalitarians Category:Strategic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vandals Category:Enforcer Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Thugs